


Always a Home

by hermione_of_vulcan



Category: Deep Dish Nine - Fandom, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermione_of_vulcan/pseuds/hermione_of_vulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and McCoy talk on the way to the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always a Home

“Are you sure that you do not wish to go to the airport instead?” Data asked, moving to open the restaurant’s door for his companion. 

“Have you got some reason you want me crammed into a tiny box hundreds of miles in the air, boy?” McCoy groused, pushing away Data’s assistance.

“I simply thought at your age- ”

“What about my age? How old do you think I am?”

“I was told you are 97 years old.”

“Do you remember every fact you’re told?” McCoy asked as Data escorted him down the steps.

“I have an eidetic memory.”

McCoy stopped. He squinted and tilted his head to the side to scrutinize all of Data’s face. “You don’t look like one, but you sound like a Vulcan!”

“I am not a Vulcan. I am Terran.”

“Hmph. Sorry,” the doctor said.

“Vulcans are usually considered to be respectable."

The doctor chuckled to himself, but when Data's eyebrows drew together he made no attempt to explain the joke. 

"Wait here. I will pick you up,” Data said.

“That’s not necessary. I might be ninety-seven, but I think I can walk across a parking lot,” he said, setting off at a surprisingly fast pace.

“I am sorry if I offended you by mentioning your age,” Data said, matching his speed.

The old man’s eyes widened in surprise. “What’s so goddamned terrible about not having died yet?”

They reached the car and McCoy slumped against the hood, panting. He looked back at the restaurant, and a nostalgic smile crossed his face.

“It’s a new restaurant, but it’s got the right location. You keep it nice, and it’ll always be a home.”

Data nodded solemnly and opened the door. McCoy got in, and they drove into the deep starry night.


End file.
